Melody/Gallery
Images of Melody from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Promotional melody.jpg 200px.gif|Melody and Sebastian Morgana3.jpg|Melody and Morgana looking at a map to Atlantica. Little Mermaid II_Ariel Beg 2 Mov_4.jpg|Melody and her friends and family returntothesea.jpg|Ariel and Melody babymelody.png|Infant Melody melody_sebastianrock.png|Melody and Sebastian Melody (The Little Mermaid 2 board).png|Melody (Storyboard version) MelodyImage.png|Melody as a mermaid Little-Mermaid-II_Ariel-Beg-2-Mov_1.jpg|Infant Melody and Ariel Little-Mermaid-II_Ariel-Beg-2-Mov_12.jpg|Melody, Flounder, Tip and Dash, Sebastian, and Scuttle axn-animation-truth-9.jpg|Ariel and Melody 8b44192186.jpeg|Ariel and Eric presenting baby Melody to her grandfather 11125_rusalochka-2-vozvrashhenie-v-more_or_the-little_1024x768_(www.GdeFon.ru).jpg 15631_rusalochka-2-vozvrashhenie-v-more_or_the-little_1024x768_(www.GdeFon.ru).jpg|Melody, Tip, and Dash 15633_rusalochka-2-vozvrashhenie-v-more_or_the-little_1024x768_(www.GdeFon.ru).jpg 1024x768 411954 -www.ArtFile.ru-.jpg|Melody and Morgana Melody37.jpg|Melody and Sebastian Screenshots mermaid2rev01.JPG tlm2pic000008.jpg|Melody tlm2pic000014.jpg|Mama and Melody l_13e2c19db97a42fa90c477e2bea2add6.jpg|Ariel introducing Melody to the merpeople tlm2pic000047.jpg|Ariel loves Melody 1247240109597_f.jpg|Grandpa giving Melody the locket 197626_176789192386989_1923750_n.jpg thelittlemermaid2_161.jpg thelittlemermaid2_163.jpg thelittlemermaid2_164.jpg thelittlemermaid2_211.jpg thelittlemermaid2_220.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h27m30s110.png 224705_108490335905993_100002350808148_88248_6191189_n.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h28m32s236.png the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea-539537l-imagine.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h23m12s67.png William and melody.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h36m12s197.png Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-507.jpg thelittlemermaid2_308.jpg|Melody angry vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h41m59s95.png tlm2pic000405.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-04-16h04m36s126.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-16h08m30s181.png thelittlemermaid2_367.jpg|Melody as a mermaid happy melody under the sea.jpg thelittlemermaid2_420.jpg thelittlemermaid2_448.jpg tlm2-09.jpg|Melody with Tip and Dash thelittlemermaid2_468.jpg thelittlemermaid2_474.jpg thelittlemermaid2_494.jpg|Melody meets Alex Melody-melody-16942314-845-535.jpg Tip and Dash2.jpg|Melody, Tip, and Dash hide under a table the_little_mermaid_2_return_to_the_sea_image15.jpg|Baby picture held by King Triton vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h54m06s194.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h52m55s251.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h52m25s219.png PDVD 000.jpg|Melody facing off with Morgana 610px-Tlm2pic0001135.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-04-17h32m10s18.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h57m30s196.png thelittlemermaid2_719.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-04-17h37m54s59.png Melody-the-little-mermaid-2-3341312-720-576.jpg|Melody and Sebastian l_648d13717c5e4a378d12786aaa3ade6b.jpg thelittlemermaid2_745.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h58m33s63.png l_545ad2f84e014527be13c6beff6e4543.jpg thelittlemermaid2_761.jpg Ariel-and-Melody-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-1602832-320-196.jpg|Melody and Ariel thelittlemermaid2_230.jpg thelittlemermaid2_241.jpg thelittlemermaid2_336.jpg thelittlemermaid2_341.jpg thelittlemermaid2_378.jpg thelittlemermaid2_380.jpg thelittlemermaid2_391.jpg|"For A Moment" thelittlemermaid2_398.jpg thelittlemermaid2_455.jpg thelittlemermaid2_493.jpg thelittlemermaid2_504.jpg thelittlemermaid2_532.jpg thelittlemermaid2_554.jpg thelittlemermaid2_555.jpg thelittlemermaid2_571.jpg thelittlemermaid2_716.jpg 281625_176789119053663_200558_n.jpg 560753_174773412648643_100003479574121_260691_588774821_n.jpg ariels baby melody.jpg 65498_100672053332037_7109020_n.jpg happy melody.jpg l_4489695bd90f410b9a5426f5c2eb1a17.jpg 393955_175503462557622_100002939089232_296452_882418232_n.jpg 556746_174770915982226_100003479574121_260686_975416594_n.jpg tlm2pic0001176.jpg|Melody with her grandfather tlm2pic0001175.jpg Tlm2pic000073.jpg Tlm2pic000399.jpg morgana.jpg 2a4vay8.png 37922_136074326439789_100001116673317_188507_1583007_n.jpg 223394_108491829239177_100002350808148_88313_6999013_n.jpg 1247604123769_f.jpg l_7d3f0732b1b94f52b2a1c264d1986e1a.jpg 229386_108492032572490_100002350808148_88320_5424804_n.jpg bonding time.jpg Melody-melody-16369820-845-535.jpg l_8a51ac25a8164ef5b33734b19ba9643b.jpg l_f3523d781b86435aabc3c8718fbf2930.jpg tlm2pic000347.jpg tlm2pic000102.jpg l_080a517651644f96b936d8d3c986d876.jpg thelittlemermaid2_265.jpg tlm2pic0001223.jpg you're a mermaid????.jpg tlm2-11.jpg tlm2-07.jpg tlm2pic000689.jpg tlm2pic0001160.jpg Melody-the-little-mermaid-248800_352_240.jpg tlm2pic000238.jpg Tlm2pic0001162.jpg|Ariel trying to cheer Melody up from feeling sad. Tlm2pic0001161.jpg Ζ..png l_4731276093fe4a4a885a2f13f7a61952.jpg l_cd20f3bc71bf4e77be818eb0ba3d0517.jpg tlm2pic000288.jpg tlm2pic000321.jpg tlm2pic0001235.jpg tlm2pic0001234.jpg tlm2pic0001222.jpg Tlm2pic0001218.jpg Tlm2pic0001217.jpg l_83477eb2067249c48c199e3e841d6c2d.png IMG_4212.png tlm2pic000270.jpg Tumblr lb46ilD0dc1qe5p1no1 500.png|Melody with her mother Ariel in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-330.jpg|Ariel and baby Melody 2h4grx0.png|Melody and Alex Disney-the-little-mermaid-2-25147827-320-240.jpg l_a23281ae2396404aa176f13221c6a87b.jpg swimming melody.jpg l_60c7f0d0ebee4f9cb0fd7c3a1b9a1bcd.jpg tlm2pic000259.jpg l_45b496871f564a7a819b40d635d589c1.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h38m15s133.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h57m23s146.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-16h03m05s255.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-16h04m24s14.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-16h08m13s246.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-16h09m00s208.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-17h37m40s187.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h20m50s207.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h26m05s140.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h26m26s4.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h27m46s18.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h29m31s189.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h29m42s148.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h33m16s87.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h34m51s181.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h35m19s201.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h36m51s227.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h37m08s7.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h37m40s173.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h37m58s255.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h40m50s153.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h42m37s238.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h43m00s203.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h54m27s167.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h57m05s133.png Ariel with her daguther melody.jpg Ζ..jpg|Melody with her pink dress. Ε..jpg|Melody with Sebastian. 1131271_1350466028622_full.jpg 24595205827.jpg tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1990.jpg LittleMermaid24.jpg Tlm2pic0001246.jpg Tlm2pic000854.jpg Tlm2pic000850.jpg Tlm2pic000896.jpg Tlm2pic000848.jpg Melody-melody-16343185-845-535.jpg Melody-nd-Sebastian-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-1603119-312-191.jpg Queen Morgana Melody and Ariel.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-6389.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-3421.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-3477.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2562.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-3548.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-4188.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-4260.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-4359.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6500.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-5770.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3978.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1263.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-385.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-410.jpg|Ariel presenting beautiful baby Melody to her proud grandfather. little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-722.jpg|Eric rescuing baby Melody. little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-723.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-6501.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-6285.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-6590.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1450.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3664.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3665.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3666.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3670.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3672.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3673.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3682.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3683.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3684.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3685.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3688.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3689.jpg|Melody just transformed into a mermaid little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3690.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3691.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3692.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3693.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3694.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3695.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3702.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3705.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3707.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3708.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3710.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3711.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3712.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3713.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3714.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3719.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3720.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3898.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3899.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3900.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3934.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3935.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3936.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3981.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3982.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3988.jpg|Melody breeching with Narwhals little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-351.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-352.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-8001.jpg vlcsnap-2014-09-12-13h15m53s234.png vlcsnap-2014-09-11-19h38m20s116.png vlcsnap-2014-09-11-19h37m28s130.png vlcsnap-2014-09-11-19h35m13s29.png vlcsnap-2014-09-11-19h42m48s10.png vlcsnap-2014-09-11-19h42m56s94.png vlcsnap-2014-09-12-13h07m13s156.png vlcsnap-2014-09-11-19h41m54s122.png vlcsnap-2014-09-11-21h26m08s237.png vlcsnap-2014-09-11-23h06m49s21.png mermaid2-04.jpg melody shocked.png Melody-2.jpg crawling to the water.jpg|Baby melody crawling. 400px-Not So Perfect Party (0).jpg|Melody is worried BallRoom Scene (9).jpg BallRoom Scene (8).jpg Ariel and Melody - thelittlemermaid2 - 11 (1).jpg Ariel and Melody - thelittlemermaid2 - 7 (1).jpg Ariel and Melody - thelittlemermaid2 - 7.jpg Melody is so cute.jpg ArielKeepsMelodyAwayfromtheSea (1).jpg Melody_facing_Morgana.png Melody_being_nabbed.png Imagemm.jpg|Melody as a mermaid. Melody_s_feet_by_cartoongirlsfeet-d642ss2.jpg Melodyfeet.jpg Melody45.jpg 1387167200266.jpg Princess_Melody_from_Arielle.jpg PrincessMelodyFootPurple.png PrincessMelodyFootGreen.png PrincessMelodyFloating.png LM2_Melody_walking.jpg LM2_Melody_2_knees.jpg LM2_Melody_1_knee.jpg Ariel_and_melody_2.jpg Little-Mermaid-2-disney-5007361-704-432.jpg disney_217494_2.jpg the_little_mermaid_2_return_to_the_sea_image30.jpg The_little_mermaid_2_return_to_the_sea_image32.jpg 1111089_1346490305314_full.jpg Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36601278-5760-3240.jpg Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36601507-5760-3240.jpg Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36601378-5760-3240.jpg disney_185159_9.jpg f203192d7db6195e4243faba384e2e73.jpg 714541_1305150100721_full.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-162.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-473.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-418.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-417.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg Thelittlemermaid2 155.jpg Thelittlemermaid2 161.jpg Thelittlemermaid2 163.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h27m30s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h27m46s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h28m32s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h23m12s67.png Thelittlemermaid2 265.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h38m15s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-15h57m23s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-16h03m05s255.png Thelittlemermaid2 336.jpg Thelittlemermaid2 341.jpg Thelittlemermaid2 378.jpg Thelittlemermaid2 493.jpg Thelittlemermaid2 494.jpg|Melody meeting Alex disney_140443_7.jpg Thelittlemermaid2 554.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h54m06s194.png Thelittlemermaid2 720.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-17h37m54s59.png L 83477eb2067249c48c199e3e841d6c2d.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-18h58m33s63.png little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1221.jpg|Melody playing with a dolphin. little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1402.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1405.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1415.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6603.jpg MelodyDrowing.jpg|Uh oh The_Little_Mermaid_2_(2).jpg|Melody is sad Ariel_and_Melody_-_thelittlemermaid2_-_6.jpg|"Do I have to do this?" The_Little_Mermaid_2_Melody_and_Ariel_(1).jpg The_Little_Mermaid_2_Melody_and_Ariel_(9).jpg The_Little_Mermaid_2_(6)_(1).jpg Melody11 (1).jpg Melody12.jpg Disney's_The_Little_Mermaid_2_Return_to_the_Sea_-_Like_Mother,_like_Daughter_(12) (1).jpg The_Little_Mermaid_2_(3)_(1) (1).jpg BallRoom_Scene_(2).jpg Snapshot 009 Melody (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-01h24m46s237.png Little-Mermaid-2-disney-5007357-704-432.jpg Little-Mermaid-2-disney-5007617-704-432.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps com-5449.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps com-5468.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps com-5487.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-8196.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-8197.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-8198.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-8199.jpg Mermaid-the-little-mermaid-2-30209685-500-317.jpg The-little-mermaid-2-the-little-mermaid-635571 352 240.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps com-2751.jpg Little-Mermaid-2-disney-5009809-704-432.jpg Little-Mermaid-2-disney-5009838-704-432.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-2297.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1303.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1302.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1300.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1241.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1226.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-43.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps com-7881.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps com-7854.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-7224.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-4099.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-2296.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-2294.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-2293.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-2288.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-2278.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1908.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1856.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1830.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1843.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1823.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1822.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1820.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1819.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1818.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1815.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1784.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1783.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-1781.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-5593.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6435.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3135.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3141.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3284.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3305.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3313.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3366.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3375.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3378.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3379.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3399.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3400.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3401.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3336.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3338.jpg Printed Media 51H24RY6H2L.jpg 51TA9ERPD8L.jpg little_mermaid_ii_01.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-II-Retun-to-the-Sea-Golden-Books-9780307283191.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-II-Return-to-the-Sea-Golden-Books-9780307257345.jpg The-Little-Mermaid-II-Super-Chapter-Book-9780786844319.jpg Cf6c61dc872d442dd4ffcd26c56d9efa.jpg 5afe48d474dc5148a2ae813411c55155.jpg 2a843ad09cdab0a439068f1833d976e5.jpg 71128fc49de61372031a99deee7f443f.jpg 145276a811b6d64491e9265424422eec.jpg 7d525f5a529af0efb9cd6fa66a543f23.jpg 33cce5316c2b327df18b980a2f7ba72c.jpg Little Mermaid 2 page7.jpg Little Mermaid 2 page5.jpg Little Mermaid 2 page4.jpg Little Mermaid 2 page2.jpg Little Mermaid 2 page1.jpg Disney Princess Melody.jpg|Melody in a book from the Disney Princess franchise. Video Games _-Disneys-The-Little-Mermaid-2-Pinball-Frenzy-PC-_.jpg 578155_18487_front.jpg LittleMermaidII.jpg Melody-The-Little-Mermaid-2-the-little-mermaid-2-30379944-800-600.jpg _-Disneys-The-Little-Mermaid-II-Return-To-The-Sea-PlayStation-_ (1).jpg _-Disneys-The-Little-Mermaid-II-Return-To-The-Sea-PlayStation-_ (2).jpg _-Disneys-The-Little-Mermaid-II-Return-To-The-Sea-PlayStation-_.jpg sbdc3f5d3c92f8157ec775e0b8e48220a.jpg LittleMermaid2PSOneClassics Featuredimage.jpg Miscellaneous Cover1.jpg melody and her locket2.png Melody_Bebé.png ariel and her baby melody.jpg 255342 210609639064849 641821630 n.jpg Eric_Ariel_and_Melody_by_Aristeidi.png l_5902091ebc4d4906833c48fe66b777e9.jpg l_0183782844544fdc902353717959c01b.jpg little melody.jpg Princess melody.jpg January14th.png ariel and little melody.jpg TOTS_lm2_800x600.jpg Eric Ariel and baby Melody by atomicseasoning.jpg 625423 323140911145054 1272517334 n.jpg l_27226ab983bf409fbeff1301cdbfe831.gif Clipret4.gif littlemermaid2.jpg Melody (1).png scared melody.png 013_melody00.gif little melody7.png melody in a gameboy.jpg Merchandise Melody pin.jpg Melody Figurine.jpg|Promotional McDonald's toy Melody Barbie.jpg Dabblittle.jpg 7628114306 9105af46df z.jpg téléchargement (6).jpg téléchargement (5).jpg images ((9)).jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Little Mermaid galleries